fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Mind
In the Astral World, the lowest depths of it, Naratarus, holds the most vile entities of the world, the most fear-inducing of the deprived, daemons and more. In the center, atop a pillar an innumerable cubits tall composed of vice-stone, sits their ruling sovereign, the Abyssal Mind. Known as the Noise of Darkness, he is born from the River of Essence, like all of the gods, and was shaped by the wickedness of both the gods and man. As the god of evil, he is an abstract absence of good and orchestrator of the heinous crimes done by the astral terrors. Appearance Everybody sees the Abyssal Mind as either a worse degree of their fear, or a malformed and twisted version of what they truly hold dear. Unlike others with such an ability to twist their appearance however, the Abyssal Mind appears more like an event rather than a single entity. When one sees through it however, they see an outstandingly ''handsome young man with long black hair, pale skin and lilac eyes, on occasion his lower half is that of an animal's whether it be a spider's legs, a horse's body, a snake's body and sometimes even forces of nature like storm clouds. Biography Whenever there is an Eclipse, a god is born. But the darkness cast when the moon and sun breed gives birth also to monsters. Some turn themselves into deranged and unsolved puzzles which scream in constant pain, other roam and soar, starting legends and shaping what the world of Irnat would become, but some shreds of the shadows slip into the annals and bowels of the Astral Plane. As humanity itself suffered it created prayers and wallows made its way into the Astral Plane, some which submit to the sadness and hatred send their emotions like gifts into the wild storm of the Astral Plane. All of this would be bundled up, and fuse into one great being, neither god nor man, neither demon nor whatever else. It was an entity with no place, and without a place, it made its own. This entity would take shape, creating small figures which would become the Deprived, Daemons, Dragons and forces like the Malfestation and the Animus. Soon he would create his own following, and become the Mind of Naratarus, the Mind of the Astral Plane's Abyss. He would create more of these followers, corrupting the humans and other races on Irnat, and the gods would take notice. The gods would crusade against him, but none would come to reach him, he is too deep into the Astral World. For centuries if not millennia Abyssal Mind would send his legions and hordes of monsters to terrorize and make legends of the physical world, his hasty vampires and wretched zombies, his persistent werewolves and unstoppable dragons. Both the gods and the races on the Physical World would combat the horrifying legions set by his schemes. Relationships Races * '''The Astral Terrors': The Astral Terrors such as (but not limited to) The Deprived, The Gothicons, Daemons, Vampires and Beastmen all revere the Abyssal Mind, many go on a pilgrimage ''and worship and circumambulate his mighty seat of stone. * '''The Veneers': The Veneers are much like the Daemons, and while they do not worship the Abyssal Mind, they do respect it and view it as the god of their fellow astral inhabitants. * Humanity: The Abyssal Mind is feared by humanity, seen as one of the darkest devils of all. In the human religion Dirasionism, he plays the role of their satanic figure. Couple in with the fact that he is the ruler of all that terrorize Irnat, and humanity has all the more reason to fear. It should be noted however that the Abyssal Mind has lain with human women before, and is the father to some obscure demigods that most likely never awakened their power. He might have also turned some human men into women and lain with them as well. * Alfienkind: Alfienkind has appeared to primarily worship the Abyssal Mind, ultimately submitting to his power, which could explain their transformation. It is said that long ago the Abyssal Mind had seduced the Alfien queen, and together they had a child, the great Alfien warlord Olnes, who would unify the warring Alfien tribes and create the unified Alfien state. * Elvenkind: The Abyssal Mind is feared by Elvenkind just as much as Humanity does, but there are some Elven cults that worship the Abyssal Mind, or rather his followers. * The Gods: The gods see the Abyssal Mind as the root of all evil, and seeks him to be destroyed. Many gods have sent many heroes as well as themselves to wipe away horde after horde of demons. It is said that the sun of the gods touches all things, and all those it does not touch will breed the most wicked. The sun of the gods' rays has never touched even the "surface" ''of Naratarus, and thus they see all of its inhabitants as the grave wicked beasts that must be destroyed. * '''Dwarvenkind': Dwarvenkind has dedicated some of its lives to creating powerful weapons and trinkets to the heroes and gods alike in order to defeat the Abyssal Mind's armies of astral terrors. * Merfolk: The main religion of Merfolk involves fearing the ocean's abyss, as they believe that in the deeper parts of it lies a pathway directly to the Naratarus. The Abyssal Mind is much more demonized in Merfolk culture, he is also seen and portrayed having a shark's lower half as his lower half. There is a tale where he bedded a dolphin princess, which lead to the creation of the sharks. Some of the pirates that combat against the Merfolk often engrave his name(s) and symbols in their guns and swords, believing it makes them more effective against their aqautic foes. People * Edgelord: Edgelord desires to contest with the Abyssal Mind, to destroy him and rule as the ruler of the Astral World. What Edgelord does not realize however is that the Abyssal Mind controls Malfestation itself, and thus controls him, who technically derives his power from the Malfestation. When Edgelord is killed by Juggernaut, his soul is taken to Naratarus, where the Abyssal Mind would keep him submerged under a pool of hellfire as torture. * The White Demon: The legendary White Demon sees the Abyssal Mind as his prominent father figure. When he was still a small young child who held a nigh-unstoppable power, it was only the incredible power of the Abyssal Mind that showed enough power and authority to restrain and tame the young boy. From there the Abyssal Mind would train him how to become stronger, how to handle his power and how to further it as well, and for that the White Demon holds him to incredibly high regard. * Kelithia: The goddess Kelithia and the Abyssal Mind's relationship is a complicated matter. It is freuently stated by the gods that Kelithia was raped, but Kelithia herself as well as some of the other gods absolutely disagree, this could mean that there may have been a romance of sorts between the two, either way they are both the biological parents of the twin warrior gods Hurk and Yirik. * Gradisian the Master: The master of the Astral World has a special hatred for the Abyssal Mind, as he sees both him and Naratarus itself as either unnatural or unwanted. Gradisian claims that the Astral World is all a complete perfect good, however, as time passes on some fail to achieve said level of goodness, and thus become evil, and as more become evil it all eventually forms Naratarus. The failures of the gods and of the races of the world on the other hand are the errors which would result in the Abyssal Mind, the embodiment of good's failure and thus in a way Gradisian's nemesis. Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sexy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Characters